Moonlit Night
by TheEpiclyBoredWriter
Summary: A violent depiction of what happens to Keine on the full moon featuring an OC from an up and coming story.


The night was bright, illuminated by the full moon, and the forest teemed with life. Mazo Dotkari had begun to become more accustomed to the strange noises that permeated the air, and the light given off by the silver orb above made everything that much less frightening.

He wasn't going anywhere in particular that night, just enjoying the superb weather and the atmosphere that flourished in the Forest of Magic. In the real world, he had loved being outside on nights such as this, so he had come to the conclusion that just because he was now in Gensokyo, that habit did not have to change.

The young man came to a slight clearing in his path, the trees separating to reveal the magnificent glory of the sky above. So he decided to stop there, staring up to bathe in the harmonious light. His life finally seemed to be evening out, order was returning and that's just how he wanted it.

Mazo was a man of simple pleasures, and his appreciation of the night proved this rather well, unfortunately he was also an easily distracted man. This minor flaw in character caused him to neglect the rustling sounds coming closer and closer to him.

At first, he reassured himself that it was nothing, _it's just the forests usual sounds, and it's probably just an animal or something, nothing more._ Still the noise kept coming towards him, it was now accompanied by another sound, an inhuman growl unlike any he'd ever heard before from any animal or youkai.

He found himself beginning to panic, to afraid to run; he began walking in a small circle to try to see the source of the cries. _ This is stupid, nothing is going to come out here and attack me. _Yet he couldn't shake the feeling that something may do just that, after all he had been warned how dangerous the Forest of Magic really was.

That's when it happened, although he wasn't really sure what "it" was. He just knew he'd suddenly found himself face first in the dirt, someone, or something had just tried to pounce on him. Frantically, he scrambled to his feet to try and get a glimpse of what had just attacked him. _Okay, what the hell was that thing?_

There it was, standing, or more so crouching not unlike a lion ready to begin the hunt, just ten feet away. Instinctively, Mazo raised his arms above his head to show that he wasn't a threat, but this creature didn't seem to get the message, it leapt at him again narrowly missing. He felt the fabric of that monsters clothing brush his arm. _To close for comfort_…

"I don't want to fight you." He said to the thing, trying to keep his voice level and unafraid, but at the same time, calm so as not to mistake hostility.

The monster had stopped jumping at him and now crouched behind him, ever so slowly, Mazo turned to face it. That is when he realized what was attacking him wasn't so much of a traditional monster as it was a demon woman of sorts. That was the only way he could explain her, the long unnatural horns coming from her head glistened in the moon light, much like her fangs, and her eyes, those eyes, red as fire burning with insanity and intent to kill. _What IS this thing anyway..? _

"You're a human aren't you, why are you out on a full moon anyway?" Its voice rang in his ears, brining up primordial fear.

"I, yes, I am human. My name is Mazo Dotkari, and if it isn't too rude to ask, who, or what, are you?" It was, after all, an honest question; _maybe if I keep it talking long enough I'll be able to figure out a means of escaping. _

The beast began to circle him, to which he couldn't help but notice it had a bit of a fluffy tail, the same odd green and silver color of its hair.

"I am a hakutaku."

_Well, I have no idea what that is, nor do I want to find out how powerful it is. _

It was still circling him as he spoke again. "Well, I mean you no harm, and if you'd please allow me, I'd be more than happy to get out of your way and leave you be."

Finally, it stopped toying with him as it lunged at him from behind with the only warning being a low unearthly growl. Mazo didn't have time to move as he felt one of her long pointed horns pierce his lower back, luckily, or unluckily, it missed his spine by a few small inches.

He cried out as he and it fell to the ground, his back still impaled. Much like any other wild beast, this hakutaku didn't like being stuck in places, so like a dog on the other end of a catch pole she began to violently shake her head until her horn came free, along with a rather large chunk of Mazo's flesh stuck to it.

This was easily the most painful thing he'd ever encountered; Yuuka had never done anything this horrible, although she probably could have. Immortal or not, this was still horrible.

Under the creature, he had somehow managed to roll himself over, which was easily the biggest mistake of his life. The combined weight of his body and the woman on top of him effectively forced gaping hole to split open farther, blood only being stopped by the applied pressure of the dirt and rocks pushing against it.

"Stop stop! I said I didn't want to fight you!" _Oh god, I never wanted to die like this oh god.._

The hakutaku ignored his cries as it leaned down and bit his shoulder, effectively biting all the way through it to the bone; he swore he even heard it crack. Just as quickly as it had bitten him, it had pulled its head back, taking the flesh and clothing with it hanging from its mouth.

Both items were chewed with ease, much to Mazo's horror he realized he was being eaten alive by this beast.

He refused to go down without some sort of a fight, it was just his nature. With his good arm, he made a vain attempt to reach up and strike her; to his dismay his arm was quickly grabbed. Soon he found his fingers being placed in the monsters mouth then bit off like it was nothing.

He screamed. He hated to act like this but now seemed appropriate seeing as part of his shoulder and half of fingers were now digesting in someone's stomach.

For a moment, they looked into each other's eyes, the blood that dripped from the flesh hanging from the demon almost looked like tears, but the liquid coming from the young man's green eyes really was tears.

Mazo was the first one to break the contact as he threw his head back and yelled, his stomach had just been stabbed with a vicious claw. He could only lay there as he felt his flesh being pulled away and eaten to be sustenance for a monster.

He couldn't look anymore, he wanted to die, but he was still alive as he caught a glimpse of his intestines being lifted from his body. If there really was a hell, this must be what it was like, to be devoured by a demon that only a nightmare could conjure up.

Mazo stared up at the full moon and it stared back, so large and commanding; it watched him die that night. It watched him suffer, and it laughed at him. The moon laughed at him as he listened to the sickly wet sound of his organs being gnawed on while they were still attached to his body.

Tears ran down his face from the pain, he wanted to throw up but now physically couldn't.

The last sound he heard before his world faded into blackness was that awful howl of the beast that had just consumed him to live on for another day.


End file.
